Vocal
by Anonimouss
Summary: When Jesse was asking for a sing off... that might not have been what he was actually asking for.


**Vocals**

Finn's head falls against the cushioning off Jesse's back seat, as said guy moves down to press kisses against Finn's neck. "Ow," he mutters, more out of surprise than anything.

"Whatever," Jesse mutters against Finn's neck, before he bites in, _hard_.

"Shit, Jesse!"

"What?" Jesse says, _immediately_ pulling back. Tease. "That hurt? You want me to stop?"

Finn groans. "God, know, just – _harder_."

Jesse smirks, but he obeys, taking his teeth lower and digging in somewhere between Finn's neck and collarbone, so Finn doesn't care. "Fuck," Finn chokes out.

He wraps his arms around Jesse's lower back, before heading down to his ass to _squeeze_. He pulls Jesse forward and it brings their cocks into contact, even through their jeans; and Finn gasps at the feeling of Jesse pressed against him, hard and eager.

Jesse takes that as some kind of cue, and drags Finn's hands away to pin them above his head. Finn whines and bucks his hips up in protest – _oh_, that's good. "Well, you're not eager," Jesse mocks him. "Hold on, slut; I'm getting there."

Finn frowns and presses his own bite to Jesse's chin in revenge. "Whatever," he mutters, thrusting his hips up and down to prove the point. "Do you want to get off or not?"

Jesse smirks, and lets go with one hand – using the other to hold Finn in place – while he reaches down to palm Finn through his jeans. Finn moans. "That answers that question," he says, just to annoy Jesse.

It works to well. He pauses. "I could just not, you know," Jesse says, his hand _achingly_ still and pressed against Finn's cock.

"Don't you dare!" Finn yells before he can stop himself. Jesse laughs, and Finn blushes.

"Fine," says Jesse, and Finn relaxes. He undoes the button of Finn's jeans, and starts knocking down the zip torturously slowly.

"Jesse," Finn says, "Get _on_ with it."

He doesn't know whether it will sound demanding, or whiny and pathetic, and he doesn't care.

Jesse seems to take pity on him. "Fine," he says, pulling the zip down and pulling Finn's jeans and underwear down with it. "Let's get this show on the road."

Finn kicks his clothing to the floor and gasps as Jesse wraps a hand around his cock, jerking him hard and fast. He holds a little tighter than Finn would on his own, but Finn likes that; it's rough and dirty and leaves him wanting more.

"Fuck," he mutters, holding onto Jesse's shoulders to steady himself. He starts bucking his hips again, and winds up with one leg trapped between Jesse's thighs, where Jesse can't help but grind against it as he jerks Finn off.

"Fuck," Jesse grunts as he smears the pre-cum from the slit to make the handjob go more smoothly.

Finn moans and Jesse sighs. "To hell with this," says Jesse, before drawing his hand back. Finn whines and Jesse rolls his eyes. "Relax, Hudson. I won't just leave you hanging. Lube, glovebox."

Finn's cock jumps and he scrambles for it, reaching over the chairs. "That's the thing near the passenger seat, right?"

Jesse sighs, and Finn's glad he can't see his expression right now. "Yes, Finn. Now hurry up with it."

"I am!" Finn yells, stretching over to find the bottle. He gets it quick enough, but before he can return to the backseat with it, Jesse rewards him with a sharp slap on the ass. "Hey!"

"That's for being a cocktease," Jesse informs him smugly.

"Dude, not fair. I was just–"

"Shut up," Jesse says, spanking him again. "Unless you want me to do this more?"

Jesse does it again, and Finn moans. He doesn't understand what the point to this was; has he ever complained about this before?

Finn hears a chuckle, and then Jesse hits his ass again. "Fun as this is," he says, "this was not really the original point."

Jesse withdraws and Finn suddenly remembers why he was leaning over to this side of the car anyway; he goes back, struggling to get back into position on the backseat. He winds up lying down with Jesse on top of him, one knee either side.

"Dude," Finn gasps, "You're not even..."

Jesse looks down at himself. "Huh. Good point," he says, before ripping off his shirt with one swift motion. Finn can't help but lick his lips. Jesse smirks at him. "Don't think I didn't see that, Hudson."

Finn groans and suddenly he's sitting up; sucking and biting at the skin of Jesse's stomach, exploring it with his tongue. He wants to leave a mark; a bruise. Jesse moans. "Fuck," he says, before he pushes Finn back down.

"I'll get to you in a second," he says, reaching for his jeans and undoing the zip. He pulls everything off, so Finn can finally see what he's doing this for anyway – Jesse's big, hard cock. _Fuck yeah._

Jesse reaches for the lube again, covering three of his fingers with the slick substance. "Jesse. Hurry _up_," Finn demands.

Jesse rolls his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you're an impatient little brat?"

Then Jesse's shoving his index finger inside Finn before there's a chance of answering the question. Finn gasps. _Fuck_.

Jesse has it in down to the knuckle, and takes no mercy, finger-fucking him hard and fast and almost-painfully jabbing against his prostate. Finn moans at the shocks of pleasure that run down his spine, and starts thrusting his hips again to get the finger in deeper. "Add another," he whispers.

Jesse does so without any teasing, and Finn feels something spaz behind his eyes. He bites his lip and starts to writhe, still pushing and pulling and wanting _more_.

Jesse slams the third one in without any warning, and Finn throws his head back moaning. "_Yes_," he says, not quite sure what he means. "Oh, god, _fuck me_."

Jesse smirks at him again. "Don't mind if I do."

He does just that; pushing himself inside Finn without a thought to the resistance he encounters. Finn groans; fingering never quite leaves him prepared for _this_; the burn of having a hard cock slide inside. He likes it that way.

Jesse bottoms out and starts thrusting quickly; fast, deep thrusts that making Finn gasp and moan as Jesse's cock hits just the right places, driving him crazy.

It's awkward and embarrassing, but this is his head, so he can admit it here – getting fucked is _amazing._ He _loves_ it.

Jesse wraps one of Finn's long legs around him, and Finn just lets him, and is suddenly _very_ happily surprised to find out how much deeper that lets Jesse into him. He gasps and starts tugging on Jesse's hair. "Holy – _fuck_."

Jesse chuckles. "Look at you. My tight, greedy little cockslut. What do you think Rachel would say if she saw us now?"

Finn moans at the same time he feels the sting of guilt. Fucking Rachel didn't even know what was up when they were arranging this before her eyes (in code, because they're awesome like that, but still).

"Shut up," is Finn's best response.

Jesse just thrusts harder, slamming into Finn with everything he has and grunting with the effort. Finn can only moan shamelessly as it happens; every thrust of Jesse's cock inside him making something under his skin start screaming. He digs his nails into Jesse's back as his own way of warning. "Jesse, I'm going to–"

This (probably more effective) warning is cut off mid-way through when Finn gasps and winds up coming over Jesse's chest. Jesse just fucks him through it, leaving him raw and sensitive to Jesse's cock, and it's not long before he feels Jesse slip over the edge too; filling him up, warm and wet.

Once he's done, Jesse pulls out and collapses to Finn's side. There's not really enough room on the backseat for both of them, so they're pressed together uncomfortably, but they're both too tired to move so they deal with it.

"So. Sing-off," says Jesse, smirking. "Who won?"

"Dude, who _cares_?"

Jesse laughs. "True," he sighs. "You want me to drive you home, let you shower?"

Finn nods. "Yeah, thanks."

Jesse raises an eyebrow. "And when I let you shower, how much showering will actually be occuring?"

Finn shrugs. "I'll decide later."

"Tease."

"You love it."


End file.
